¿Estoy en Durarara?
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Rosmy ha sido enviada a Durarara ¿Que cambios traera a la historia? ¿Izaya podra descubrir quien es realmente Rosmy? ¿ Podra hacer amistad con Masaomi, Mikado y Anri? No soy buena para los resumenes asi que por favor lean, es la primera historia de Durara que hago.
1. Chapter 1

K: ¡Hola! Bueno este es el primer fic de Durarara que hago y espero que les guste

* * *

><p>Me desperté sintiendo algo diferente en mi, era como si mi parte mala estaba mas fuerte que nunca. Mire alrededor, este no era mi habitación en el santuario de Apolo, se escuchaba ruido como si estuviera en una ciudad muy transitada, esperen un momento ahora que me recuerdo ayer Apolo me había dicho que me enviaría a un lugar para una prueba. Entonces eso quiere decir que….<p>

-¡Apolo!- grite con todas mis fuerzas hubiera jurado que se pudo oir mi grito en toda la ciudad. Pero es que ese maldito dios de la juventud no se cansaba de jugar con mi vida primero me manda al mundo de Saint Seiya, y después me envia a una dimensión desconocida para mi. Sera mejor que salga a ver donde me ha enviado Apolo.

Despues de un rato de explorar la casa donde estaba sali, no sabía hacia donde ir ni siquiera sabia si conocía esta dimensión. La anterior vez que me mando a otra dimension conocía todo lo que iba a suceder asi que supongo que esta vez será lo mismo pero ¿ De que programa o anime sera en donde estoy metida? … y descubrirlo me daba flojera asi que mejor entro a la casa otra vez y ese era mi plan hasta que vi caer una maquina de gaseosa cayendo volando por los aires …. ¡OH NO! No, no me digan que estoy en el mundo de….

- ¡ ¡Apolo! ¡ Esta me las pagas ya vas a ver cuando vuelva! – grite, olvidando que estaba fuera de la casa y que la gente podría creer que esto loca por hablar "sola" asi que entre otra vez a la casa. No se en que parte de la historia estoy ni siquiera se toda la historia de memoria solo se algunas partes. Pero Apolo me las paga por enviarme a una dimension que conozco muy poco solo se de algunas personas.

- Al menos dime en que parte de la historia estoy - le dije a la nada esperando que Apolo me escuchara, despues de un rato aparecio una nota en la mesita de la sala que por alguna razon estaba ahi.

_Rosmy:_

_Estas una semana antes de que Mikado llegue a Ikebukuro. Trata de no meterte en problemas, estas inscrita en Raira. Tienes dinero en tu cuarto cada semana aparecera. La casa es grande asi que no seas ociosa y ¡limpia!. Si necesitas algo enviare a Sofia._

_Apolo_

_P.S: Si juegas con alguien no dejes pistas_

_P.S2: Si quieres tienes una bodega avisame cuando quieras usarla para decirte donde esta_

Por lo menos podre divertirme un poco y Apolo se asegurara que no me falte nada.

**Una semana despues**

Hoy es el gran dia me hice amiga de esa chica Rio y de Izaya fingiendo igual que Izaya sobre querer morir, pero Apolo me dijo que no debo dejar pistas en mi primer juego asi que me puse una peluca de color azul y tambien ojos de contactos color verde ¡Jajajaja! esto va a ser tan divertido. Cuando llegue la salude y esperamos a nuestro supuesto compañero habia visto como Kida y Mikado pasaron por mi lado. Hate que por fin llego, todo continuo segun debia suceder nos secuestraron mientras estaba desmayada Apolo se comunico conmigo quejandose sobre lo problematica que soy. Cuando desperte vi a Rio ya despierta, al rato Celty nos desto y nos pregunto si estabamos bien despues subimos a la moto no se como alcanzamos las tres pero lo hicimos despues llegamos al edificio donde sabia que estaba Izaya. Celty nos dijo o mejor dicho escribio o deberia decir ... bueno dejemos en que nos dijo que alguien nos esperaba en la azotea. Llegamos y bajamos las escalera tal como esperaba ahi estaba Izaya.

- Gusto en conocerles soy Nakura - nos dijo y me rei mentalmente mientras hacia una cara de desconcertada

- ¿De verdad eres Nakura- san ?- dijo Rio, ¡Je! ¿ en serio le pregunta eso?

- Soy el Nakura que quiere desaparecer- le dijo y de verdad me costo mucho no reirme ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera verdad

- Es un placer conocerte-le dijo Rio- ¿Fuiste tu quien pidio que nos salvaran?

- Si, fui yo- dijo Izaya

- Muchas gracias -dijimos las dos, aunque en verdad no se lo agredecia pero debia hacerme como que si no supiera la verdad

- ¿ Tuvieron miedo?- nos pregunto

- Si- le dijimos las dos

- Debio haber sido una experencia terrible- dijo Izaya, en serio que es cinico...creo

- Asi es...- dijo Rio- ¿ Pero como sabias que fuimos secuestradas?

- Porque yo fui quien les dijo que las secuestraran- dijo Izaya ¡Je! dentro de poco podre tener un poco de diversion- Tambien le dije al motociclista que las rescate- puse una cara de sorpresa claramente fingida para quien me conociese de verdad

- ¿ Que quieres decir?- dijo Rio

- Estaban pensando en suicidarse, pero fueron secuestradas, y estaban molestas consigo mismas por sentirse asustadas- dijo Izaya - pero si se resistian entonces irian en contra de sus anteriores deseos de morir, asi que pensaron simplemente en aceptar sus destinos, pero ahora que han sido salvadas se sienten mucho mas tranquilas solo queria ver sus rostros con todos esos sentimientos y emociones,básicamente queria ver cara ponian , despues de que se quedaran sin palabras, cuando supieran que sabia exactamente en que estaban pensando

-¿ Por que ?- dijo Rio

- "¿Por que?"- - dijo Izaya- Bueno creo que la respuesta podria sonar demasiado filosofica para ustedes y si tuviera que explicar mis acciones seria porqe me gustan los humanos. Los humanos son atractivos y interesantes, simplemente no puedo contenerme. Ah y por decir queme gustan los humanos no significa que algunas de ustedes me gusta personalmente, asi que tenlo en cuenta

- Lo se -le dije ya me habia continuado de estar callada ademas solo voy a cambiar un poco la escena pero le dire a Rio lo que le deberia decir Celty

- Al fin hablas Mikoto- chan - dijo Izaya con su caracteristica sonrisa

- Bueno simplemente queria saber que ibas a decir- le dije- pero me canse de escuchar y antes de que digas algo Rion-san la vida no es tan mala como parece - parece que se sorprendio porque se su nombre verdadero

- Mikoto- chan ¿Por que dices eso si tu tambien querias desaparecer?- dijo Izaya con una voz juguetona

- Menti igual que tu Nakura-san o deberia decir Izaya- kun - le dije sonriendo vi que parecia un poco sorprendido aunque no se le notaba facilmente

- Vaya Mikoto-chan nunca crei que mentirias- dijo Izaya claro que su tono de voz era de una fingida sorpresa claramente que estaba pensando ¿quien era en realidad?

- Queria jugar con alguien pero ya me aburri- les dije - asi que nos vemos, ah y no creas que no se que eres un informante y que ademas que sabes donde esta algo que alguien ha estado buscando por mucho tiempo- sonrei, era una sonrisa arrogante- ¡Nos vemos! espero que la proxima vez sea mas divertido

* * *

><p>K: Bueno espero que les gustase y disculpen si hay OOC pero bueno espero sus opiniones.<p>

Gracias y saludos

Rosmery Di Angelo


	2. Chapter 2

K:¡Hola! pues gracias por comentar en realidad estaba un poco preocupada de que a nadie le agrade el personaje principal pero bueno ... creo que es mejor comenzar

Durara ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

><p>Point of view Rosmy<p>

Despues de mi salida dramatica, corri como si mi vida dependiera de eso esperaba que Izaya no me haiga seguido. Entre a un baño me quite le difraz y me maquille un poco al menos asi no me reconoceran. Bueno es mejor que me vaya a casa porque despues tengo que ir al lugar para torturara a adolescentes ... quiero decir a la escuela que es muy educativa. Bueno me fui a mi casa o eso crei ya que cuando llegue era una mansion. Creo que me he equivocado de lugar o Apolo convencio a alguien para hacerme una mansion. Bueno si se abre con la llave que tengo es mi casa sino tendre que ver donde quedarme. Abri las rejas y las cerre me dirigi a la puerta iba a colocar la llave, pero la puerta se abrio y no pude creer quienes estaban ahi eran... ¡Sofia y Hermes!

-Hola Rosmy espero que no te moleste que cambiemos tu casa- djo Sofia, asi que ellos fueron responsable de todo esto

- Bueno solo habiamos venido a visitar pero como no estabas en casa pues decidimos arreglar la casa un poco fue muy divertido solo tuve que mover algunos contactos y ¡listo! tambien le pedimos ayuda a Hestia y Hecate pero se tuvieron que ir y ya es hora que nosotros nos vayamos ¡Adios!- dijo Hermes y desaparecio con Sofia. Ese tonto de Hermes ni siquiera me dejo hablar. Ahora si que Izaya me notara, bueno mejor me voy a dormir mañana pensare que hacer.

Sueño de Rosmy

- ¡Rosmy!-dijo Apolo esperense ¿por que Apolo esta en mis sueños?

-Apolo ¿Que haces aqui?- le dije

- No te importa- dijo Apolo- ahora lo importante es que te aprendas las siguientes reglas, primero tendras que estar al menos dos metros lejos de cualquier chico, segundo la falda debe ser por lo menos 7 dedos debajo de la rodilla, tercero...

-¿Ya terminaste? Estas haciendo que me quede dormido en mi sueño

-Bueno lo ultimo es que no juegues tanto acuerdate que son los "juguetes" de otra persona- dijo Apolo

- Bueno ahora si me permites- dije- nunca crei que iba a decir esto pero tengo que despertarme e ir a la escuela asi que bye

Fin del sueño de Rosmy

Me desperte pensando en que Apolo era un acosador no puedo creer que hasta en sueños me persigue ... literalmente.

20 minutos despues

Habia tomado una ducha y estaba lista para cambiarme, asi que fui al armario para busar mi uniforme y cuando lo vi casi me desmayo, al parecer Apolo se habia tomado muy enserio su rol de "hermano mayor" cuando ni siquiera lo es. El uniforme parecia hecha para una monja ,menos mal que habia aprendido un poco de costura de mi mamá.

15 minutos despues

Ahora que me acuerdo no se donde esta el colegio, bueno como bendecida de Hermes de seguro lo encontrare, y tambien ahora que me acuerdo o he desayunado. Bueno ¿Donde estaba la cocina? Mira la hora, creo que hoy dia no desayunare.

Despues del colegio

Bueno para resumir como me fue en el colegio , academia lo que sea... me fue ¡horribe! lo unico bueno es que conoci a Masaomi pero digamos que no conversamos mucho ya que Apolo hizo aparecer uno de sus animales sagrados e interrumpio la conversacion. Al final tuve que salir corriendo a la mansion pero bueno me voy a vengar y que mejor forma de hacerlo llendo a visitar al informante favorito de Ikebukuro. Bueno esta vez me pondre una peluca verde y lentes de contacto color negro, puse un poco de maquillaje natural. Bueno hora de ir donde Izaya. Sali y fue como si tuviera un mapa grabada en mi cerebro, al final sin darme cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la oficina de Izaya espero que este ahi. Bueno mejor ahora que nunca, entre y lo encontre.

-Disculpa por molestarte Izaya-kun pero necesito que me hagas un favor - dije sonriendo- no te preocupes solo quiero que me prestes uno de tus humanos que ya no utilizas

-¿Quien seria?- dijo Izaya ups... creo que sabe quien soy

- Pues seria alguien llamado Masaomi Kida- dije sonriendo- aun si no me das permiso voy a jugar con el, solo te avise por educacion- y porque Apolo me obligo dije mentalmente- bye- dije y sali corriendo, justo cuando pensaba que mi suerte no pueda ser peor estaba equivocada me habia chocado con alguien adivinen quien... el mismo Shizuo Heiwajima bueno hora de sacar mi lado actriz - señor por favor esconderme hay un tipo raro que dice algo sobre amar a los humanos- por el rabillo vi a Izaya-¡ Es el !- grite y sali corriendo escuche el grito de guerra de Shizuo, cuando llegue a la mansion me di cuenta que era muy tarde, bueno no hay nada mejor que hacer que ir a dormir y con ese pensamiento me dirigi a mi habitacion

* * *

><p>K: Bueno espero que les gustase y pues jejeje en este fic habra mucas sorpresas mas adelantes<p>

Saludos y hasta la proxima

Rosmery Di Angelo


End file.
